vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pakt mit dem Teufel
Pakt mit dem Teufel ist die sechste Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundeinundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Caroline und Alaric müssen mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ihre Babysitterin Seline die zweite Sirene ist und mit den Zwillingen verschwunden ist. Die Suche nach den Mädchen beginnt. Währenddessen treffen Sybil und Damon die drei in einem Diner. Dort enthüllt Seline ihren Plan, die Mädchen an Cade, den Teufel zu opfern, um selbst endlich frei zu sein. Sybil, die insgeheim einen eigenen Plan hat, der ihre Schwester außen vor lässt, lockt Stefan zu einem Motel, wo Seline mit Hilfe Josies und Lizzies Magie Cade heraufbeschwört. Sybil macht Cade ein Angebot, dass das von Seline überbietet: Die Salvatore-Brüder sollen Cades Diener auf Erden werden. Alaric und Matt wollen Damon töten, da er eine Gefahr für alle anderen darstellt. Was sie nicht wissen, Damon hat bereits einen Deal mit dem Teufel, der ihn unsterblich macht. Handlung Caroline und Alaric informieren die Polizei, wobei sie auch angeben, dass Sybil womöglich bei Seline, Josie und Lizzie ist. Als Alaric Seline anruft, geht diese tatsächlich an ihr Handy, woraufhin Alaric ihr erklärt, wie weit er für seine Kinder gehen würde, weshalb sie erschrocken das Telefonat abbricht. Dann stoßen Sybil und Damon zu ihr und den Mädchen. Bonnie und Enzo liegen nebeneinander in ihrem alten Zimmer im Bett, als sie durch mehrere Handynachrichten gestört werden. Dann wird Enzo von Damon angerufen, doch aus dem Telefon kommen nur Gesänge einer Sirene, sodass Enzo unter Schmerzen zusammenbricht. Stefan taucht bei Caroline auf und will mit ihr losziehen, um die Zwillinge und Damon zu finden. Doch Caroline weißt ihn zurück und erklärt ihm, dass er nicht mitkommen kann, da sie Damon töten wird, wenn er sich zwischen sie und die Kinder stellen sollte. Sie gibt ihm den Verlobungsring zurück und folgt dann Alaric, der von einer Spur nahe Oakwood berichtet, die Matt gefunden hat. Sybil und Seline werfen sich gegenseitig Dinge an den Kopf, wobei in Damon die Frage aufkommt, warum Dreijährige in einem Plan enthalten sind, der hunderte von Jahren alt ist. Sybil deckt auf, dass Seline diese besonderen Mädchen an Cade opfern will. Matt und Stefan haben in der Waffenkammer eine Funkzentrale eingerichtet und warten nun auf Hinweise der Polizei, als Bonnie mit Enzo hereingestürmt kommt und um Hilfe bittet. Sie schlussfolgern, dass Sybil sich in Enzos Unterbewusstsein breit macht. Stefan versucht nun, einen Blick dorthin zu werfen, wobei Enzo ihn warnt, dass er einen sehr düsteren Ort vorfinden wird. Tatsächlich sieht Stefan das Labor der Augustinegesellschaft, in dem Sybil den gefesselten Enzo foltert. Dies scheint auch ihr Begehr zu sein, nämlich Enzo zu bestrafen. Erschrocken weicht Stefan von diesem. Doch sie haben nun auch den Hinweis, dass Sybil in einem Diner sitzt. Dort erklärt Seline, dass sie Josie und Lizzie als Austausch für sich und Sybil anbieten will, damit sie beide frei sind. In diesem Moment geht der Amber-Alarm auf allen Handys im Diner ein. (Der Alarm wird von der Polizei ausgelöst, wenn Kinder entführt werden.) Doch Seline manipuliert die Gäste mit ihrem Gesang, damit sie sie nicht auffliegen lassen. Und so finden Caroline und Alaric nur noch einen leeren Diner vor. Enzo beginnt, Blut zu spucken, als Stefan von Alaric angerufen wird. Dieser fordert, dass Stefan weiterhin in Enzos Unterbewusstsein abtaucht, obwohl Stefan davor warnt, dass dies schlimme Folgen für Enzo haben könnte. Doch Alaric sorgt sich nur um seine Kinder. In ihrem Fluchtauto erklärt Seline Damon die Kriterien, die Lizzie und Josie erfüllen müssen, damit sie als Ersatz für sie und Sybil herhalten können. So müssen sie übernatürlich sein und sich Cade freiwillig ergeben, weshalb ihr junges Alter zum Vorteil ausfallen könnte. Plötzlich treffen sie auf eine Straßensperre. Seline gelingt es zunächst, den Polizisten so zu manipulieren, dass er Sybil und die Kinder nicht sieht, doch als Lizzie ausversehen Sybil siphoningt, wird er auf sie aufmerksam, weshalb Sybil den Polizisten tötet. Nun übernimmt Damon das Kommando, da er Seline für unfähig hält. Sybil verrät ihm, was sie brauchen, um Cade herbeizurufen: Ein Gewässer, ein paar menschliche Körper… Obwohl Seline dies für zu früh hält, ist Sybil auf Damons Seite – Cade muss jetzt beschworen werden. Stefan dringt wieder in Enzos Unterbewusstsein, wo Sybil Enzo töten will, weshalb Stefan sie aufhält. Sybil schlägt vor, dass Stefan alleine zu ihr und Damon kommt, dann lässt sie Enzo am Leben. Obwohl Enzo ihn warnt, geht Stefan auf Sybil ein. So erwacht Enzo wieder, als Matt und Bonnie gerade darüber sprachen, wie stark der Vampir sei, da er Sybil entfliehen konnte. Alaric und Caroline tauchen bei der Adresse auf, die Matt von Stefan erhalten hatte. Doch diese ist falsch, denn Stefan will den vorgeschlagenen Deal mit Sybil und Damon eingehen, um alle zu retten. Alaric ist wütend und wirft Caroline vor, an allem schuld zu sein, und droht damit, mit den Kinder weit weg zu ziehen, weg von den Vampiren und weg von Caroline. Außerdem betont er, dass es nicht Carolines Kinder, sondern seine und Jos sind. Während Seline damit anfängt, Cade zu rufen, taucht Stefan im Motel auf, doch Sybil hat ihm ein paar Hindernisse in den Weg gestellt. Alle Motelbewohner sollen Stefan töten, weshalb Damon losgeht, um seinen Bruder zu warnen, doch dieser ist bereits im vollen Kampf. Schließlich muss er tatsächlich jemanden töten, um sich selbst zu retten. Im Poolbereich ist es Seline gelungen, Cade heraufzubeschwören, und bietet diesem nun Josie und Lizzie an. Cade ist begeistert, doch Sybil macht ihm noch einen weiteren Vorschlag. Nicht die Mädchen sollen sie auslösen, sondern Stefan und Damon. In diesem Moment kommen die beiden Brüder herein und Stefan sagt sofort zu, wenn die Mädchen im Gegenzug freigelassen werden. Alaric und Caroline stürmen in den Empfangsbereich des Motels, als Stefan mit den Mädchen um die Ecke kommt. Die Familie ist überglücklich, wieder vereint zu sein. Doch Stefan scheint gemischte Gefühle zu empfinden. Zu ihrer Sicherheit haben Alaric und Caroline die Mädchen in den Keller der Waffenkammer gebracht. Dort sprechen sich die Eltern aus, denn Alaric bereut, was er vorher zu Caroline gesagt hat. Diese bekräftigt, dass sie zwar nicht die genetische Mutter der beiden ist, doch sie hat sie auf die Welt gebracht und fühlt für sie wie eine Mutter. Nur in einem gibt sie Alaric recht: Die Mädchen müssen weggebracht werden, solange es nicht sicher für sie ist. Caroline wiederum entschuldigt sich bei Stefan dafür, dass sie ihn außen vor lassen wollte. Sie steckt den Verlobungsring wieder an und erfährt dann, was Stefan für die Kinder geopfert hat. Er hat noch 24 Stunden, die er mit Caroline verbringen kann, bevor er seinen Dienst für Cade beginnen muss. Sybil eröffnet Seline, dass diese weiterhin am Ende ihrer Tage in der Hölle schmoren muss, denn Sybil hat nur sich selbst vor der Hölle gerettet, als sie Damon und Stefan als ihre Nachfolger vorschlug. Außerdem bleibt Sybil unsterblich. Damon betrinkt sich im Mystic Grill als er plötzlich von Matt angeschossen wird, dann taucht auch Alaric auf und schießt auf ihn. Wütend prügelt dieser auf den Vampir ein, bis Matt dazwischen geht und Alaric bittet, Damon zu töten. Dies tut dieser auch, in dem er Damon pfählt. Allerdings erwähnte Damon vorher seinen Deal, der ihm angeblich weitere tausend Leben bescheren soll. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John Nebendarsteller *Nathalie Kelley als Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie als Seline *Wolé Parks als Cade * Lily Rose Mumford als Josie * Tierney Mumford als Lizzie * Corey Maher als State Cop * Michael Rubino als Detective Trivia * Diese Folge hat von allen Folgen aller acht Staffeln, bisher den zweitlängsten Titel * Wie Hayley in Von der Wiege bis ins Grab in The Originals will auch Caroline in dieser Folge ihre Kinder zu deren Schutz wegschicken * In dieser Episode wird der Amber-Alarm ausgelöst, ein seit 1996 in den USA eingesetztes System, um verschwundene Kinder wiederzufinden. AMBER bedeutet America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response, allerdings wurde es ursprünglich nach Amber Hagerman benannt, einem 9 Jahre alten Mädchen, das 1996 in Arlington, Texas, entführt und getötet wurde. In den USA wird der Alarm so umgesetzt, dass über Fernsehen, Radio, E-Mail, Handy und elektronische Verkehrszeichen die Bevölkerung über die Situation informiert wird. 'Gestorben' * State Cop - getötet von Sybil * Motelbewohner - in den Hals gestochen von Stefan Salvatore * Damon Salvatore - gepfählt von Alaric Saltzman (kurzzeitig) Galerie en:Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8